Nemureru Mori no Bijyo
by rarespecimen
Summary: Japanese version of the old tale with some major twist in the plot.  What happens when she wakes up?  What if her dream guy isn't as dreamy as she hoped?


He was an ordinary guy. One could even say he was below average. He wore thick glasses—so thick one can't even see his eyes through those glasses anymore. He wasn't clumsy at all and has a rather athletic built that he hides underneath clothes that are way too large for him. He grew up alone and that's how lived his whole life that he found nothing wrong with it.

Their school was on a trip. They went to old ruins. One of those was said to be haunted. They laughed at the joke. Our guy is sitting at the back of the bus looking outside, wondering why they have to go o such places when there really isn't much left of them. In fact, he wasn't supposed to go but they have to write a reaction paper.

He had no friends. That's why he hated such trips. He couldn't bring Kira, his dog, with him. He left Kira alone in his house that he inherited from some ancestor he never knew. He didn't like leaving her alone and it is one of the numerous reasons why this trip is the worst he had in his life.

Worst aside from that trip, of course. He can never forget that trip. The one that took everything he once knew away from him. It started out as a fishing trip until his three year old sister jumped off the window. Alarmed, his father tried to stop the car but the brake got stuck. His mother transferred at the back seat comforting the six year old boy who was shocked by the events that were all going too fast. His father claimed there in no more hope for them being in a deserted path. No one was there to save them. His mother, very much terrified and panicking, pushed the boy out of the car where he watched the car along with his parents hit an electricity post and explode.

He sighed. That wasn't his favorite memory, obviously. He didn't want to be alone. But life gave him no choices. Everyone who knew and probably even those who did not stayed away from him. It was like they have their animal instincts tingling whenever he is around. Only Kira bears with him. And it's not like she has much choice.

* * *

In a few more moments, the bus stopped in front of the last ruins they are to visit today. It was a century old already and rumors say it is haunted by a girl clad in faded rose. It was an unusual color for ghosts according to the tour guide. He also mentioned most people think it's probably because not only is the castle haunted. It's also cursed.

They went in in a single file. They were annoyed by the obsessive compulsive attitude the teachers show them. Not one was allowed to leave the line until they reached the ball room. It was surprisingly huge but the interior was destroyed by time. Upon giving them direction, they were allowed to move around. He was of course, alone but didn't have any intentions of staying with the teachers who stayed at one corner sitting on old chairs and tables drinking coffee. It seemed as though those chairs and tables were placed there to serve that purpose though they were told no one visits the old place.

He went upstairs and walked along the hallway. Other students were loitering around as well. They all stayed in the hallway. No one dared go into rooms and see what's inside. It's either they're too afraid to check what's in store for them or they just don't care. There's nothing much to do though so he went in the rooms one by one. He saw the ancient kitchen (there was nothing much left of it and only the fireplace and lavatory distinguished it from other rooms), the bathroom which was big enough to be his room and the last but not the least, the bedroom.

The bedroom was just as filthy as the other rooms. It was infiltrated by cob webs and other creatures of the dark. What surprised him was that the bed was all clean though faded. It stood out and it was the first thing he noticed. He approached and feel back when he saw a female lying in the bed. Her clothes were also faded like the bed but she didn't look a century old. She didn't seem ghoulish to him also. He looked up close to see if she was breathing. She was. He sighed in consolation. Sure enough, if she was some ghost, she wouldn't be breathing.

He inched closer to make sure he wasn't just imagining things. She was real, alright. And she indeed was breathing. But she seemed unconscious. It's either that or she's just a very heavy sleeper. He wanted to make sure she's alive. He also wanted to make sure she was just sleeping. Otherwise, he is obliged to bring her to the hospital or something. So he placed his ear on her chest to check on her heartbeat. There are other ways to find out but he probably thought of the most beneficial way-not that he is a maniac of some sort. Much to his relief, she was alive and well. Probably just a heavy sleeper with clear white skin, golden hair and soft lips...

He didn't know what hit him but he found himself planting a kiss in the lips of the sleeping maiden. She opens her eyes and he falls back. They both panic. She sat down buried her face in her hands and started crying like a child. Thinking she must have had some bad dream, he goes to her, hugs her to console her.

"It's just a dream", he assured her.

"So this is just a dream...", she thought, "I will be okay. My prince will wake me up soon."

"So, uh, what are you doing _here?_" he asked wondering why a girl like her would sleep in such place and in those clothes.

"I don't know..", she paused, "Who are you?"

"I'm Sachiko, Kuichi. And you are?"

"They call me Hime-sama by our servants. That's all I know", she said looking more confused than Kuichi.

"Don't you have a name? Seriously. What planet are you from? What time? What era?" he asked. He was puzzled.

"I believe I'm from the planet Earth, year -900. Now tell me where am I?"

"Planet Earth still...year -000. You are nemureru mori no bijyo? Impossible. No way!" he stared at this mad girl's face and realized she wasn't kidding.

"No way! How can she be here? I mean, I've heard of stories but right here, right now? Crap!" he thought to himself still staring at the princess.

"Yes, I suppose that's who I am. Do you need proof?" she asked. This was the same thing that happened with her Prince.

"No. No, I don't think so. It will drive me nuts! But from now on, you are Yuki. Hm. Matsuo, Yuki. And you are going with me. You will not tell anyone about this", he said.

Kuichi though this was insane but he knew he can't leave this girl alone.

* * *

Kuichi hailed a cab which frightened Yuki. It was her first time seeing a car and she thought of it as a product of wizardry. He clung unto Kuichi and he had to force her into the cab. He told the driver his address.

"A little early for Halloween, eh young lady?" the driver commented on Yuki's clothes. She didn't respond.

"Yeah. There was actually a costume party around the block", Kuichi answered.

The rest of the drive was silent. Yuki stared at the car radio. Another work of wizardry for her. She put Kuichi's arm around her hoping it would save her from any arm. It only made Kuichi embarrassed but he dared not tell. She might have a tantrum of some sort and then he wouldn't know what to do.

"Is he some sort of wizard?" she whispered. Kuichi prayed that the driver didn't hear.

"No. We'll talk about this at home", he said never so eager to get home.

They got home in a matter of thirty minutes. The longest thirty minutes of Kuichi's life. They entered the house and Kira greeted them but she barked at the new face. Yuki, however, seem to have a way with animals and after she patted Kira's head they were friends already.

"Way to go with Kira", Kuichi noticed," SHe's usually very stubborn when it comes to new faces."

"Everyone needs a new friend every once in a while", she retorted wit double meaning.

Kuichi walked in and asked her to follow him. This house was built for a family so there are more than enough rooms for the two of them. She asked her to sit down while he called Levy. Levy is a family friend and though Kuichi never saw her before, he thought of calling her because she's the only he's got. It's also to ask her grandfather about the legend of nemureru mori no bijyo.

"Hello, Kazuya, Levy speaking",the girl answered.

"Hello? This is Sachiko, Kuichi. I believe you are the daughter of Kazuya, Mimiko?"

"Yes, I am. Would you like to speak with her?"

"No. I actually wanted to speak with you", he said embarrassed by his sudden appearance in her life.

"Oh. And why is that?"

"Well, I need to ask you a favor." His face was all red now.

Kuichi told her the events in the old ruins. Levy laughed on the other end of the phone and it made him even redder.

"So, I suppose you want to me to drive all the way there and bring her clothes, right?"

"Yeah. I'm really sorry but I don't have anyone else to call."

"Don't you have any friends?" if Kuichi didn't need Levy, he probably would slam the phone down. She didn't have to rub the facts in his face. He already knew that.

Silence.

"I'm sorry. I'll be there right away. I'll ask ojiisan to come along", Levy mumbled and put the phone down. She knew she shouldn't have said that.

* * *

After a good fifteen minutes, Levy and her grandfather arrived in Kuichi's house. According to Levy, her grandfather was far more excited than she expected. And this was proven when they entered the house.

"Is this..nemureru mori no bijyo?" the old man asked staring at the girl clad in faded rose.


End file.
